Conneries & Pâtisserie
by Noyume
Summary: Premier drabble ! ( o/ #fierté ) Que ce passe-t-il quand on prend : Une chouette survolté et un chat sournois qui se ramènent chez un corbeau blasé ? /fic courte et sans prise de tête\ /!\ THREESOME à partir du 2nd chapitre /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà un petit drabble, tout frais, tout neuf, c'est de la bonne qualité ici ma chère ! Produit du terroir MADAME ! /ZBAM/**

 **Plus sérieusement, petites indications !**

 **Thème : Arbre généalogique et gâteau (si, ça va ça passe, les deux mots peuvent être mis en concordance)**

 **Pairing : Kuroo-Tsukki-Boku (Sachant que je l'ai eu au choix, mais de toute manière vu ce que j'avais imaginé, je me voyais mal prendre quelques choses d'autres :') Enfin non, j'aurais pu mais il me fallait trois personne, deux c'était... C'était je sais pas quoi, mais ça m'allait pas et je fais ce que je veux!)**

 **Pour savoir d'où je sors ce drabble :**

 **Section Haikyuu -logique-, Forum : Troisième Gymnase, Section : Défi – La roue de la fortune.**

 **Sur ce, j'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est que j'ai aucune idée si j'ai respecté ou pas le concept même du drabble mais bon... Vous me direz ça à la fin !  
Je rappelle également que je n'ai pas de correctrice, donc navrée pour les fautes ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

\- Bon anniversaire !

La porte se referma violemment sur nos deux jeunes protagonistes, figeant leur sourire pour quelques secondes avant que les deux n'affichent un air presque effrayant. Heureusement, Tsukki, toujours derrière la porte -car oui, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait ouvert ainsi que refermer le battant de bois aux deux autres- ne le vit pas. Par contre, il entendit clairement le son de la sonnette en continue ainsi que le tambourinage à la porte. Qui allait finir par céder sous les conneries d'un des idiots si vous vouliez son avis, et c'est sous cette réflexion qu'il rouvrit cette dernière, faisant à nouveau face à Kuroo et Bokuto, le sourire toujours présent sur eux

\- Yoh.

\- Hey, Tsukki !

Le dénommé Tsukki qui affichait une moue contrarié sans se cacher ainsi qu'un regard noir demanda tout de même :

\- Que faîtes-vous là ?

\- Ahahah ! Ne sois pas idiot, on vient fêter ton anniversaire !

\- On a même amener un gâteau !

\- Je m'en fiche, rentrez chez vous.

\- Ah, Kei, alors qui est-ce ?

Le grand blond fronça encore plus les sourcils, pourquoi donc son frère arrivait-il à ce moment précis ?!

\- Pers...

\- Bonjour ! Nous sommes des amis de Tsukki, je suis Kuroo et voici Bokuto.

\- Oh, enchanté !

\- N'entrez pas sans qu'on vous le permette !

\- Mais il faut bien que l'on salut ton frère, tout de même.

\- Voyons, Kei, ils n'allaient pas resté dehors de toute manière.

Le sourire que Kuroo afficha à la réplique d'Akiteru donna des frissons au cadet de la famille, il était foutu et ses deux idiots avait réussi à s'immiscer chez lui.

\- Vos parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda Bokuto, innocemment.

\- Non, ils sont sorti pour le week-end, il ne rentre que dimanche soir, normalement.

\- « Normalement »

\- Hum, on est jamais trop sûr avec eux. Rajouta l'aîné dans un petit rire.

Kuroo enchaîna, ainsi que Bokuto et la conversation se fit d'elle-même. Sans trop savoir comment, Tsukki se retrouva dans le salon en compagnie des trois garçons, continuant leur papoterie sans problème. Son frère venait à peine de les rencontrer, comment pouvait-il leur parler aussi librement, ce n'était même pas de la famille ?!

Un léger soupir d'irritation passa ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il était à peine dix-sept heures qu'il commençait déjà à être fatigué, de toute manière dès que ses deux sempais étaient dans le coin, ils lui pompaient toutes son énergie, surtout Bokuto en fait.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle en lançant un simple « Je vais me doucher. » auquel personne ne répondit, bien évidemment. Il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient et ils ne voulaient pas le savoir, par contre, ses deux amis étant là si tard, ils n'étaient pas prés de repartir chez eux, en plus de s'incrustaient chez lui, il allait devoir les loger au moins pour la nuit. Il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir cette fichu porte.

Sur cette pensée, il entra dans la douche et fit sa toilette, en sortant, un coup d'oeil dans le miroir lui appris que son moment intime avait été un peu trop longue et chaude au vu de la buée qui s'étalait le long du miroir.

Il passa rapidement un pyjama tout en conservant une serviette autour de ses épaules, il redescendit pour trouver ses deux « amis » ainsi que son frère penchait sur un album dont il savait pertinemment le contenu déplorable pour son image...

\- Nii-san, qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

\- On regarde l'album photo, regarde comme tu étais tout petit à cette époque ! Lui répondit-il en soulevant le bouquin.

\- Mais range ça immédiatement !

\- Hein, pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que... !

\- Oh fait, je ne savais pas que tu avais des racines allemandes* ! Lança Bokuto en plein milieu de la dispute.

\- Comment tu sais que... Aniki !

\- Mais ils m'ont demandé pourquoi on était blond !

\- Mais quelle question idiote.

\- Ca te semble logique qu'un japonais est les cheveux blond ? Demanda Kuroo.

\- De nos jours, oui.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, maintenant tout le monde se teint les cheveux mais en voyant les photos de toi...

\- D'ailleurs, t'étais trop mignon dans ton bain !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Bokuto, ne me coupe pas la parole !

\- Nii-san ! Cria Kei, les joues rouges, mais qu'est-ce que son idiot de frère avait montré comme image ?!

\- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Eh bien aucun japonais n'a les cheveux clairs de base. Donc c'est étrange de te voir avec des cheveux blonds quand t'étais gosse. Remarque, tu l'es toujours.

Le dernier bout de réplique fut placé avec un sourire hautain de la part du noiraud, taquinant volontairement le plus jeune pour l'agacer. -l'agacer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, entendons-nous bien-

Suite à la pique de son sempai ainsi qu'au grand sourire de la chouette, il desserra les poings et soupira longuement, ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir toute la soirée, il aurait sauté de sa chambre d'ici là.

\- Et c'est vos parents qui sont allemands ?

\- Non.

\- Ne parle pas aussi froidement, Kei...

\- Alors qui ? Posa Bokuto, ne faisant absolument pas attention au ton de son Kohai.

\- Mon grand-père paternel.

\- Hein ? Et vos parents sont tous deux japonais alors ?

\- Bah... Notre mère oui, notre père, pas totalement.

\- Et ils sont grands ?

\- Comme je te le disais, il n'y a que mon père qui est mi-japonais-mi-allemand...

Le plus jeune blond tiqua, sérieusement, le hiboux l'écoutait-il un minimum ?

\- Donc ton père est grand ?!

\- Il est un peu plus grand que nous seulement... Je crois... N'est-ce pas, nii ?

\- Hum... Maintenant que tu le dis... Il fait peut-être 1m95...

\- C'est un géant !

\- Tu mesures combien, Bokuto ?

\- 1m85 !

\- Tu es loin d'être petit, je ne vois pas ce qui te surprends autant, pour dix centimètres d'écart.

\- Ah... Ouais... Mais je sais pas, les allemands sont surement différents !

\- Absolument pas !

\- Comment tu le sais, d'abord ?

\- T'es stupide ou quoi, on a des origines allemandes !

\- Allons, Megane-kun**, t'énerve pas pour rien... Mais du coup, vous devez avoir toute une branche de votre famille vivant en Allemagne, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- Ouais, deux oncles et une tante***, pourquoi ?

\- Vous les voyez ?

\- Rarement, mais mon père les appels souvent.

\- Et...

Un téléphone sonna, coupant la parole au gris.

\- Ah, désolé, c'est le mien.

Akiteru se leva pour y répondre, s'éloignant un peu du groupe qui le regarda partir avant de reposer les yeux sur le bouquin.

\- N'y pensez même pas.

Les deux sourires qui lui firent face lui répondirent clairement que si, ils allaient le faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de tendre les mains que le livre était déjà hors de sa porté, fermement tenu par le noiraud, Bokuto le feuilletant en même temps.

Il se leva d'une traite avant de sauté sur ses deux compagnons, voulant à tout prix récupérer le précieux objet malheureusement pour lui, en deux contre un, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids -au figuré comme au propre.-

Quand à Akiteru, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone toujours dans la main.

\- Les garçons je vais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- On a trouvé une nouvelle utilité à Tsukki !

\- Levez-vous, bande de singe ! Vous êtes lourds !

\- Toi de-même, à râler.

C'était décidé, Kuroo avait signé son arrêt de mort pendant son sommeil. Et Bokuto aussi, quitte à faire un massacre, autant qu'il y est plus de sang.

\- Les garçons, vous restez pour la nuit ?

\- Si on ne gêne pas...

\- Pas de soucis, ça m'arrange à vrai dire, je dois partir.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Je suis désolé, Kei, mais Akaizawa vient de m'appeler, les autres sont avec lui et veulent absolument que je vienne...

\- Tu compte me laisser comme ça, sérieusement ?

\- Voyons, tu es très bien, _en dessous de nous..._ Tsu-kki.

\- Geh !

Heureusement pour lui, son frère n'avait pas du tout compris le sous-entendu.

\- Bien, je vous laisse, à demain !

\- Quoi, mais tu ne rentres pas ce soir ?!

\- Les connaissant, ils vont vouloir aller boire un coup etc... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir conduire... Hehe...

Le faciès désolé de son frère le retint de faire tout commentaire de plus, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tirer la tête en comprenant qu'en plus de devoir supporter les deux idiots, il allait devoir les affronter seul et ça, c'était pire que tout, en plus ils n'allaient pas se gêner pour l'emmerder dans tous les sens, et ça avait déjà commencer depuis un bon moment si vous vouliez son avis. Depuis qu'il était coincé sous leurs fesses précisément alors que l'un des crétins était assis vers ses omoplates et l'autre au dessus de ses cuisses. Il était totalement bloqué.

Le bruit de la porte d'entré le ramena à la réalité, son frangin venait réellement de partir, et contradictoirement, les portes de l'Enfer venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Dis... Tsukki...

Il était foutu.

\- … Quoi... ?

\- Tu crains les chatouilles ?

La demande absolument _pas_ innocente le fit froncer des sourcils -oui, oui, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'est possible-

\- Non.

\- Ah, donc on peut essayé quand même.

\- Na-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Deux mains venait de se glisser sur ses côtés et deux autres vers ses pieds alors qu'il criait, commençant une torture -immonde pour lui, très drôle pour les deux autres- qui ne lui laissa pas le choix d'exploser de rire pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Aller, Tsukki, dis que je suis le plus fort !

\- Na-ah ah -aaaaaa, t'es que, hyaha... Dans le top 5 ! Ahahaha, arr-arrêtez !

\- Ha ! Même en position de faiblesse, tu oses prendre de haut tes aînés !

\- Pour la peine...

\- Châtiment divin ! S'exclamèrent les deux plus âgés en même temps, reprenant de plus belle les chatouilles.

Un cri retentit un peu plus fort, signe que le blond n'allait pas être loin de craquer. C'est alors que Bokuto posa les yeux sur un coin de la table. Il avait oublié mais... Le brun avait rapporter un gâteau...

Cet idée était beaucoup trop tentante pour résister. Il tourna la tête vers Kuroo, avant de rediriger son regard vers la boite contenant la pâtisserie. Si Tsukki avait pu voir l'expression du noiraud, il se serait probablement enfui en courant, quitte à laisser sa maison aux deux autres. Heureusement -ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue- il n'avait pas pu voir le visage du tortionnaire à ce moment précis, par contre, il sentit très bien la crème pâtissière s'écraser sur sa joue ainsi que son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ?!

\- Hey hey !

\- Oya oya... Kei-chan devient vulgaire...

\- -chan ?! Je ne suis pas une fille !

Une langue impétueuse lui lécha la joue. C'en était trop, les deux idiots allaient en baver.

Il profita du fait que le gris se soit penchait pour le tirer hors de son dos, en le prenant pas surprise, ce qu'il réussit à faire rapidement, il se tourna alors et attrapa rapidement un morceau de la délicieuse mais au combien calorique de la sucrerie qu'il étala impitoyablement sur le visage de la chouette, toujours surprise par ce revirement de situation.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaire ainsi qu'une énorme trace blanche sur sa tête pour que le noiraud ne revienne dans le monde réel.**** Ce qui suffit amplement au plus jeune pour se lever et commencer à prendre la fuite. Du moins, comme il le pensait.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau au sol, dos contre ce dernier et Bokuto assis sur lui, une main remplie de crème et un regard de vengeance en plus, il comprit que non, il ne pourrait pas fuir, surtout que Kuroo venait tout juste de plonger sa main dans le gâteau en promettant mille et une tortures toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres.

Il ne put détournait le regard très longtemps que la chouette s'amusait déjà à lui en mettre dans les cheveux tout en tirant sur son t-shirt pour pouvoir accéder à plus de peau.

\- Je me suis lavé !

\- Bah tu reprendras une douche. Répondit Bokuto

\- On pourra même t'aider si tu veux. Rajouta le noiraud beaucoup moins innocemment.

\- Aller vous faire voir !

\- Dès qu'on aura fini ça si tu veux.

Mais est-ce que ce -connard- de Nekoma allait un jour se la fermer et ne plus avoir le dernier mot ?! Et est-ce que cet fichu hibou allait laisser son torse tranquille ?! En plus ça le chatouillait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas se débattre correctement ! C'était clairement de la triche, surtout en deux contre un !

\- Vous gâchez le gâteau !

Comme un miracle, à la suite de cette phrase, les deux se stoppèrent d'un seul coup, regardant droit dans les yeux le blond. Les muscles se relâchèrent et Kei put enfin s'asseoir, malgré Bokuto qui restait sur ses jambes et Kuroo à sa gauche. Il réajusta ses lunettes en soupirant, s'il avait sût que dire aurait suffit à les stopper, il l'aurait fait beaucoup plus tôt.

Il releva les yeux pour regretter directement son acte. Les deux sourires qu'ils affichaient le firent frissonner d'anticipation.

\- T'as raison, c'est bête de pas goûter ce gâteau...

\- En plus, il était beau mais...

\- Je suis sûre qu'il reste très bon. Finirent-ils en cœur.

Il était mal, très mal. Il savait désormais ce que ressentait un bonbon en vitrine devant des gamins gourmands ou affamés, mais si vous vouliez son avis : il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

* * *

 ***Gros clichés des allemands, réputés pour être grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Donc mi-japonais mi-allemand, ça donne des grands, cheveux clairs et yeux foncés, ok ? #LOGIC (non, je n'ai absolument pas chercher sur google pour savoir qui correspondrait à ces clichés, je démens totalement ._.)**

 **** Megane-kun : four eyes ou quatre yeux quoi... Trilinguisme, si si t'as vu ! Herm, ok, j'arrête, en vrai c'est comme ça qu'on le traduit mais literallement « megane » c'est « lunette » donc bon... Bref. OSEF c'est pas important pour l'histoire... XD**

 ***** Ok, c'pas possible vu que l'Allemagne à jamais eu de baby-boom fort (par rapport à nous) théoriquement mais... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'fais des notes comme ça, c'est tellement useless... Si, au pire ça vous fait de la culture G... ? #Lafillequiprendslesautrespourdesincultesetquece#estbcptroplong ._.**

 ****** Tu le sens que ça va partir en lemon, hein... Tu le sens hein... B*rdel, ça va partir en c*****e c't'affaire, je le seeeeeeeeeeeeens ! (Crimson, je n'y arriverais pas... Je ne... peux pas... M'en... Empêcheeeeeeeeer... !)**

 **J'y suis arrivée ! Je n'ai pas fait de PWP ! Ok, je mens je me suis juste arrêté avant que ça parte en sucette (#BestJeuDeMotEver) et j'hésite grandement à pas faire un deuxième chapitre rien que pour ça mais le but du thème -et pari par la même occasion- n'étant pas cela... Oui, je sais, je vous déçois hein... Perverses.**

 **Ahem ! BREF.**

 **J'espère avoir respecté mon thème... à vrai dire, je ne pense pas du tout avoir réussis, je sais même pas si en vrai le concept permet ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça, c'est sortit tout seul, mes mains ne me répondant plus, genre elles avaient leur propre envie... #GrosseExcuse**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez et si vous avez aimé (ça peut toujours m'être utile)**

 **Non, franchement, ça vous tente pas un lemon entre ses trois là ? Y'en a tellement peu... Herm.**

 **Cia, à la prochaine !**


	2. Lemon

_**Yahooooooooooooooooo o/ Et voici-voilà le lemon tant attendu suite à mon premier petit chapitre de mon petit premier drabble o/ Yahooooo o/ ENJOY IT ! Je suis fière de moi, à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas en faire un aussi long XD**_  
 _ **J'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps mais que voulez-vous, la déesse de l'inspiration est tombée sur moi aujourd'hui alors... J'en profite ! o/ -en vrai je veux dormir mais j'me sens tellement bien à écrire que j'hésite à me scotché les paupières pour ne pas qu'elles se ferment XD**_

 _ **Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de correctrice et que je ne me suis -presque- pas relu pour ce chapitre !**_

 _ **BREF.**_

 **/!\ LEMON YAOI THREESOME /!\**  
 **-tout le chapitre, donc ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas cela !-**

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?

Une langue taquine glissa le long de son cou pour finir sur son épaule, mordillant un peu de peau au passage tandis qu'un doigt plein de crème étalé le tout sur son torse.

Ah oui, c'était vrai, il avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir fuir après avoir « chauffé » ses deux compagnons alors qu'il avait simplement voulu finir cette torture de chatouille !

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvre du blond alors qu'une bouche aventureuse descendait le long de son torse, suivant les traces préalables laissait par la sucrerie... Jusqu'à arriver à la bordure de son short.

Les yeux doré rencontrèrent ceux moutardes avant qu'un sourire naquisse sur les lèvres du hiboux quand ils dérivèrent dans ceux noirs de son acolyte. Ce dernier ce maintenait sur la table, dans le dos de Tsukki qui était lui même entre ses jambes alors que l'ace de Fukurodani était resté sur le sol.

Un jeu avait commencé quelques secondes auparavant, sans vraiment le vouloir. La base des petits « duels » entre Bokuto et Kuroo était à celui qui arrivait à faire perdre la tête en premier à leur kohai, mais là... D'un commun accord sans vraiment l'être, ils avaient décidé de créer une douce torture au blond en s'entraidant tout les deux, et d'une manière toute simple. Le noiraud ayant le gâteau prés de lui s'amusait à l'étalait sur le plus jeune, créant une petite route blanche sucrée que le gris se voyait dans l'obligation de poursuivre et ce, sans en laisser une miette. Bien entendu, même si les arabesques paraissaient aléatoires, il y avait toujours quelques moments ou le brun appliquait un peu plus de crème à un endroit ou un autre, faisant comprendre là où le second devait bien prendre son temps et le tout, sans parler, que de bonheur pour eux qui pouvait pleinement profiter des soupirs retenues du plus jeune.

Tout en ménageant le blond, Kuroo s'amusa à baiser sa nuque, la couvrant de sa bouche, sa langue et son souffle, vraiment, rien n'était plus satisfaisant que de voir les frissons qu'il pouvait créer chez le plus jeune en appuyant sur des points particuliers, comme mordiller son lobe d'oreille ou tout simplement tracer le contour de sa jugulaire.

La respiration de Kei prit une nouvelle tournure soudainement. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour apercevoir le hiboux s'amuser sur l'un des boutons de chair de son amant. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Bokuto repris sa tâche, avec un peu plus de ferveur tout en descendant le dernier vêtement de l'uke qui se retrouva nu entre les deux autres.

Il se décolla un peu du plus jeune, lui permettant d'avoir une magnifique vu sur ce dernier.

\- Kei... T'es vraiment trop bandant.

\- T'es pas obligé de parler vulgairement. Répondit-il du tac-o-tac, rouge de gêne principalement.

\- Allons, il est tout à fait normal qu'on perde nos mots face à temps de luxure... Rajouta le noiraud

\- Je t'ai ri- AH ! Connard.

Le plus âgé ria de l'insulte alors qu'il continuait quelque va-et-vient sur le membre gorgé. Koutaro finit d'enlever rapidement le vêtement avant de lentement se replacer entre les jambes du blond, commençant une longue ascension de baiser sur les cuisses de ce dernier.

\- TETSU' NON !

\- Trop tard.

\- Oh oui, bonne idée !

\- Mais vous êtes des... !

Cette phrase ne connut jamais de fin suite à la prise en bouche par le gris, léchant du mieux qu'il pouvait la sucrerie qui s'étalait sur la hampe dressé. Il n'allait tout de même pas le dire à voix haute, mais le goût de la crème et de la peau de Tsukki mélangeaient été délicieuse... Presque addictif.

Le souffle du plus jeune devenait sérieusement à se faire erratique et Kuroo commençait vraiment à se sentir trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il fallait dire que voir le plus jeune perdre peu à peu pied sous les attentions du plus vieux était... Beaucoup trop érotique pour qu'il puisse résister longtemps à l'envie de se faire choyer aussi.

Sa main rejoignit la bouche de Bokuto, faisant relever des yeux ce dernier qui abandonna sa tâche pour se relever, sous les soupirs mécontent du blond.

Kuroo fut surpris de voir cela, tandis que la chouette affichait un air malicieux.

\- Eh bien, Tetsuro ne peut plus attendre... ?

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, ce simplet pouvait avoir des illuminations totalement imprévisibles, c'était une horreur parfois. Et alors qu'il avait bien envie d'insulter le gris pour toute réponse, ce dernier se pencha au dessus de l'épaule, débutant un french kiss langoureux tout en continuant de masturber Kei. Le blond avait les joues en feu, quoi que non, pas que les joues, à vrai dire, il se sentait bouillir entièrement, il avait l'impression que le magma prenait peu à peu la place de son sang, le laissant entièrement à la merci de la Luxure. Et voir ses deux sempais s'embrasser aussi passionnément tout en gardant cette part de sensualité était... Une torture presqu'aussi horrible que les chatouilles précédentes si vous vouliez son avis.

Les deux garçons décollèrent finalement leur bouche, laissant l'oxygène s'inserrait à nouveau dans leurs poumons tout en ayant les yeux brillants d'excitation. Le noiraud ne se souvenait absolument plus que le hibou pouvait embrasser aussi bien, et que sa langue était merveilleuse. Il devrait sérieusement penser à faire cela plus souvent.

Un gémissement le tira de sa pensée. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais Tsukki avait son bras droit derrière pour se maintenir et le gauche accroché à l'une des épaules du gris. Et au vu des mouvements de poignet de la chouette, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Il reprit rapidement possession de Bokuto avant de se lever et de se débarasser de ses vêtements beaucoup trop encombrant. Les geignements du blond était la meilleure mélodie du monde. Le hiboux arrêta tout ses mouvements, se levant pour à son tour se mettre à nu. Le Brun profita de cet instant pour embrasser aussi le blond, commençant à le préparer par la même occasion.

Que ce passerait-il s'il mettait un peu de gâteau vers l'entrée du plus petit... ? Quel goût avait sa peau avec un peu de saveur sucré... ? Il prit un peu de crème et en étala un peu le long de la hampe du plus jeune, commençant les mêmes gestes que le plus vieux quelques instants auparavant. Sauf qu'il se laissa glisser plus bas en prenant les jambes de son kohai sur ses épaules, les écartant largement pour le laisser voir le plus intéressant pour lui dans son anatomie.

Il se pourlécha les lèvres avant de s'amuser à recouvrir la peau de ses entre cuisse, dérivant petit à petit entre les globes de chairs.

Kei pouvait à peine protester, les sensations qui s'offraient à lui étaient de plus en plus grande, affluant en grand nombre, son membre malmené, sa peau mordillée, ses cuisses écartées... Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une chienne en chaleur, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais d'un côté... C'était tellement plaisant qu'il ne pouvait même pas songer à tout arrêter.

\- Naaah ! Te-Tetsu' ! Que- !

.God ! La langue s'amusait vers ses fesses, glissant entre elle tout en titillant l'entrée pour parfois y rentrer avant d'en sortir rapidement, mimant l'acte s'en vraiment le faire, c'était juste une douce, délicieuse mais tellement agréable torture. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression d'être maso à penser des choses comme cela, mais... Bon Dieu que c'était bon.

Quand au chat, il ne fut pas déçu de sa trouvaille. Le goût était presque addictif, il comprenait mieux l'ardeur de Bokuto dans ses gestes et voir les effets sur Tsukki était vraiment euphorisant.

\- C'est pas très gentil de commencer sans moi...

Le souffle de Koutaro dans son oreille lui envoya une vague de chaleur. Son torse se colla à son dos, tout comme sa virilité qui effleura son bas du dos et l'une de ses mains qui divaguait entre ses cheveux et son cou. -Aller savoir où était passé l'autre.-

Le noiraud se releva de son affaire, souriant en coin à l'ainé présent, répondant dans un ton sensuel : « mais comment veux-tu que je commence sans toi... »

\- Tu y perdrais beaucoup.

Un doigt aventureur trouva son chemin jusqu'à son entre qu'il pénétra sans aucun préavis, le faisant haleter.

\- Bokuto !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu... Je... J'avais pas prévu que...

La chouette hulula avant de répondre sarcastiquement.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je pourrais rester sans rien faire alors que tu t'amuse de ton côté avec notre adorable blond... ?

Le noiraud tiqua. Non, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde mais il pensait pas être celui qui se retrouverai au milieu, ayant attribuer cette place au hibou inconsciemment.

\- Vous ne voulez pas discutez plus tard ?

\- Impatient ?

\- Irascible j'aurai dit.

\- Bordel, Kuroo, finit ce que tu as commencé !

Pour que le plus jeune dise des grossièretés, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit impatient. Les deux eurent un sourire ravageur sur le blond qui rougit de plus belle, détournant le regard par la même occasion.

Il commença à préparer Kei de la même manière que le gris s'occupait de lui. C'était assez dur de se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois, noter qu'il n'en pouvait plus vraiment, étant assez malmené. Lorsque deux doigts furent rajoutés au premier sans prévenir, il jeta un regard noir en arrière.

\- Navré, mais j'ai beaucoup trop envie là.

Un rapide baiser sur le nez le fit froncer des sourcils avant de se détourner pour s'occuper du plus petit, finissant rapidement la préparation également. La chouette était adorable, mais il n'était pas le seul à n'en plus pouvoir... !

Les mains de Kei se posèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les cuisses de ce dernier, commençant une douce entrée, écartant les globes de chairs par la même occasion.

Les souffles rapides se mélangeaient, leur bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Distance qui fut vite parcourut par les deux alors qu'avec une dernière poussée, le noiraud finissait de s'enfoncer.

Le baiser s'éternisa plus qu'ils ne l'imaginèrent et ce fut Kuroo qui y mit fin. Pas qu'il avait spécialement envie de s'arrêtait, mais la bouche qui s'amuser le long de sa nuque et les mordillements qu'il ressentait le long de cette dernière indiquait clairement dans quel état se trouvait le plus âgé.

\- Vous êtes cruel.

La petite voix du gris retentit dans le salon, faisant sortir le blond de sa transe et tournait la tête du noiraud. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la mine boudeuse de la chouette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ne te plains pas.

\- Je ne me plains pa-AH !

Le hiboux venait de rentrer d'une poussée, sans aucune prévenance ni gentillesse. Le souffle haletant, il essaya de reprendre ses esprit du mieux qu'il put.

Le front dans le creux de l'épaule de Tsukki, il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il pourrait marcher correctement demain. Le gris avait beau l'avoir préparé, il n'avait pas à faire ça comme ça, merde !

Il voulu lui dire sa manière de penser, mais le torse qui se colla à son dos le fit juste tourner la tête pour voir le baiser langoureux que s'échanger les deux autres.

Comment ses deux idiots pouvaient en profiter alors que lui avait senti une douleur lancinante quelques minutes plus tôt ?!

Il se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, retrouvant un sourire enjoué avec des yeux de malice pour le gris et un essaie de regard ennuyé quelque peu raté de la part du blond.

J'espère que tu ne nous interromps pas alors que tu n'es pas prêt...

\- Koutaro, tu as interêt à...!

\- A ?

\- Enfoiré.

\- Héhé... Tetsu' est mal poli.

Sérieusement, il adorait le hiboux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le tuer quand ce dernier changer d'état d'esprit du tout au tout en quelques minutes, et encore plus quand il commençait à bouger pour lui couper la parole exprés !

Il nicha à nouveau sa tête dans l'épaule de Kei, respirant son odeur enivrante alors que les cous de reins que Bokuto lançait se répercutaient sur ses mouvements contre le plus jeune.

Il lui soupira quelques mots doux auxquels ce dernier ne répondit que par un doux baiser avant que le gris ne commence à faire des mouvements plus sauvages, entraînant le brun dans son rythme en râlant un « comment voulez-vous que je tienne comme ça ? »

La température augmenta rapidement, les corps se réchauffant les uns contre les autres, commençant à transpirer. La table grinçait dans un rythme régulier, répondant aux coups du noiraud.

Noiraud qui commençait à perdre pied, les deux sensations que lui procurait ses amants étaient délicieusement enivrantes, l'emportant dans les méandres du plaisir dont il ne souhaitait pourtant pas ouvrir grand les portes maintenant, il fallait absolument que Tsukki vienne avant lui. Puis... C'était son anniversaire à la base. Même si celui de Bokuto était quelques jours avant...

Il essaya tant bien que mal de changer d'angle de frappe -si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça- mais la tâche n'était pas si aisé quand on avait un idiot qui vous murmurez des mots torrides vous brouillant un peu plus le cerveau.

Un cri de la part du blond le focalisa un peu plus sur lui, reitérant le même geste, il eut droit à un nouveau cri. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire suite à ce son. C'était une mélodie beaucoup trop tentante pour s'en priver.

Il commença alors des gestes beaucoup plus fort, tandis qu'une main lui griffait le dos, et l'autre lui écorchait l'épaule en s'y accrochant. Kuroo s'aidant de la table et rapprocha leur deux corps encore plus à l'aide des jambes, s'enfonçant toujours plus.

Le corps de Kei était absolument magnifique pour lui. Le blond était légérement musclé, grand, fin et avec des courbes ni trop fortes comme les femmes, ni trop peu pour ne pas être remarquable. En plus, son caractère quelque peu tsundere était adorable, mais ça, il était hors de question que-

\- Ah !

Le gris venait également de toucher sa prostate, sans préambule et en toute impulsivité, du Bokuto tout cracher quoi. La chouette réitéra son geste, le faisant gémir à nouveau alors que son propre membre était déjà enfermé dans l'étau du blond qui lui même se retenait à grand peine de crier.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait sous les yeux le capitaine de Nekoma prit sous les assaut d'un hiboux très entreprenant. Entreprenant certes, mais qui ne le quittait pas des yeux lui, laissant l'Ocre et l'Or se faire face et montrer une multitude de sentiments dont l'une prédominé largement : L'Envie.

Ils avaient envie, envie de se faire plaisir, envie de sentir les corps des uns et des autres, envie de sentir les souffles erratiques, d'entendre les cris, de voir la jouissance. Ils voulaient tout, tels des avares.

Les corps se muaient ensembles, dans une danse des plus frénétiques, la cadence augmentant de plus en plus, laissant l'instinct et l'envie prendre place sur la raison. L'eau qui s'écoulait de leur corps les faisaient doucement briller les muscles qui roulaient sous les peaux. Kei ferma les yeux sans vraiment le vouloir mais les deux autres hommes avaient de tels regard, de tels visages que leur simple vu lui donnait envie de jouir dans l'immédiat, et il ne voulait pas. Le moment devait durer, il voulait que ça dure encore un peu, gardant cette sensation de feu dans ses veines, de ses pensées en bouillit, de son corps qui crie, des larmes dans ses yeux, de l'air qui tranchait presque sa trachée, de ses muscles crispait, tout était trop bon.

Une main tira son visage et Bokuto l'embrassa soudainement, sans prévenir, calmant le jeu quelques secondes avant de s'écarter pour laisser place à Kuroo qui ne se gêna aucunement pour redécouvrir le goût de ses lèvres.

Tsukki eut à peine le temps de reprendre une goulée d'air que le rythme qui s'était calmée jusque là reprit de plus belle, violant, bestial mais contradictoirement amoureux aussi.

Une main s'attaqua à son membre délaissé, le faisant hurler silencieusement le nom de preneur alors que le rythme imposé était ouvrit les yeux, voulant faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il n'allait pas tenir mais le seul spectacle qu'il obtenu ce fut le baiser des deux autres malgré les coups de hanches profond. La vision était beaucoup trop forte pour l'instant.

Il se répandit entre les deux torses alors que la bouche du noiraud vint recouvrir la sienne à ce moment là, avalant son cri de jouissance alors qu'il venait au presque même moment sous l'effet de resserrement.

Bokuto garda un rythme plus soutenu pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de finir dans un léger râle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent, leur laissant reprendre leur respiration, beaucoup trop irrégulière.

La chouette en profita pour se retirer, appréciant le spectable qu'il avait devant lui ainsi que son œuvre. C'est à dire voir sa semence s'échapper du chat, les quelques traces qui ornait son cou et le visage de Tsukki encore dans perdu dans les brumes de la jouissance.

Le noiraud se retira aussi mais s'affala sur le gris, s'asseyant sur ses jambes alors que Tsukki refermait les siennes, pudiquement avant de descendre de la table basse.

Il allait devoir rapidement nettoyer le salon avant que ça se tâche, et aérer en pleine nuit mais avant...

\- Je veux une douche.

Tetsuro lui ôta les mots de la bouche. Koutaro rigola à ses quelques mots et se leva, entraînant à sa suite les deux autres hommes jusqu'à la salle de bain en se moquant gentiment, comme à son habitude.

Il était encore plein d'énergie et le blond avait bien peur de devoir le supporter toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààààààààààà finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! o/**  
 **En vrai, je suis fière de moi XD De une, je ne pensais pas en faire un aussi long, et en plus je ne pensais pas pouvoir le poster aussi rapidement mais... Mais finalement voilà, ça donne ça, je me suis peut-être trop laissé emporté ? XD Bah, j'm'en fou, j'espère juste que ce lemon vous fait autant plaisir qu'à moi et j'espère avoir pu innover un petit peur dans le pairing de BoKuroTsukki, m'enfin bon.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez apprécié, s'il y a des fautes ou des choses qui vous chiffone, j'en prendrais note ! :D**  
 **Cia ! o/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, les gens, je suis de retooooooooooooour ! o/ Et avec un PWP de threesome en pluuuuuuuuuuuuus ! O/  
**_ _ **En vrai, je suis FRUSTREE B*RDEL ! Je suis incapable de me mettre à Une vie ou Nouveautés, ça m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve ! J'ai envie de tout casser ! Donc fallait que je dégage toutes cette envie d'écrire et c'est tombé sur ça... Pourquoi je fais toujours des PWP quand j'ai besoin d'écrire au fait ?! MAIS FUCKING GOD ! Quoi que je suis sûre que ça arrange certaines que je fasses un nouveau chapitre... XD  
**_ _ **ENFIN BREF  
**_ _ **Je suis triste. Et je vais me consoler dans du chocolat.  
**_ _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce -magnifique- chapitre (ahah)  
**_ _ **On se revoit en bas !**_

 **-Je rappelle que j'ai pas de correctrice-**

 **/!\ LEMON THREESOME YAOI /!\  
** **-Tout le chapitre, donc ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas-**

* * *

Il bougea lentement la tête, plusieurs fois. Remonta doucement le drap sur lui, tout en maintenant fermement ses paupières closes.

Il n'avait pas laissé ouvert les fenêtres avant de dormir, il n'avait pas activé la ventilation ni la clim alors diable pourquoi y avait-il un courant d'air chaud dans sa nuque ?! Courant d'air qui l'empêchait de se rendormir et qui l'avait même réveillé !

De mauvaise humeur, il se retourna vers la source du problème qui était dans son dos, remarquant la couette bloqué par cette chose également. Il ouvrit rapidement un œil, puis l'autre... Pour tomber nez à nez avec la chouette de Fukurodani. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de les ouvrir plus grandes. Il venait de se remémorer toute la nuit passé ainsi que le coucher... Le blond avait réussis l'exploit de faire dormir les deux idiots au sol, alors... Pourquoi ce con de hibou n'était pas dans son futon mais dans son lit ?!

Il fronça les sourcils, débutant une moue de mécontentement. Ce crétin l'avait réveillé alors qu'il s'était endormi seulement sept heures auparavant. Même si ça faisait une bonne nuit pour lui, il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans les bras de Morphée.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, le survolté l'avait réveillé -involontairement, certes, mais le résultat demeurait- il allait faire de même.

Il prit appuie dos au mur et poussa de toute ses forces le gris qui dormait toujours. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu que Kuroo était en bas du lit, mais alors, il n'y avait même pas songé. Et ce dernier ce prit la masse de 78kilos de bon matin, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur réveil espéré. Le noiraud ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éveiller en sursaut tandis que la chouette tressaillait violemment suite à sa chute.

Tsukki passa sa tête par dessus le matelas pour apercevoir la position plus que drôle des deux autres.

Le chat avait la respiration haletante suite au poids reçu -ou à sa sortie du sommeil plus que brutal, au choix- ainsi que les yeux écarquillés. Yeux qui fixait sans comprendre le corps qui était en travers du sien et qui se tenait la tête en se plaignant.

Le blond retint un rire en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne fallait absolument pas que les deux comprennent que c'était sa faute. Manque de chance pour notre pauvre Kei, le noiraud restait rarement longtemps surprit une fois remit de ses émotions et il avait parfaitement vu le faciès du plus jeune.

\- Oï, Tsukki...

\- … Oui ?

\- T'aurais pas poussé Bokuto du lit.

\- Il n'avait rien à faire dedans.

\- Je me suis cogné la tête à cause de ta connerie !

\- Et moi, je me suis fait écraser sous un mec de 80kg...

\- 78 !

\- C'est pareil. Répondirent les deux autres.

\- Non, ça fait deux kilos de moins !

\- Tu vas pas faire ton chiant.

\- C'est toi qui l'es à me pousser hors du lit !

\- T'avais qu'à pas y monter !

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as poussé ?!

\- Il m'a réveillé !

Le blanc qui suivit et les deux regards oscillant entre l'incompréhension et le scepticisme lui firent comprendre qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

\- Il s'est mis dans le lit, à tirer toute la couette, m'a donné froid et m'a soufflé dans le cou.

\- Donc tu t'es réveillé. Finalisa le noiraud.

\- Oui.

\- Mais je dormais, c'était pas volontaire !

\- T'avais qu'à pas venir, ce serai pas arrivé.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu l'as réveillé comme ça pour te venger.

Le regard ocre fuyant confirma ses dires, le firent sourire sadiquement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais faire pour me venger de m'être fait réveiller de la sorte. Non pas que ce faire réveiller n'est pas pénible, mon petit Kei, mais moi, je me suis carrément pris 80kg sur le torse.

\- 78 !

\- On s'en fou.

\- Non, je te dis que...

\- Mais tais-toi ! Rugirent les deux autres

\- Vous êtes méchants ! J'ai rien fait et je me fais quand même engueuler !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kei-chan va vite se faire pardonner...

OK, de bon matin, ça c'était hors de question. Ses envies louches, il pouvait se les faire tout seul, ou tous les deux. Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait sans lui ! Enfin, s'il pouvait sortir de sa chambre. Bon, ses amants n'allaient pas le violer mais... Mais... Il n'avait pas envie d'être dans la même pièce que deux mecs en chaleur... Il avait assez donné cette nuit, non ?! Trois fois, c'était déjà bien ! Surtout pour le coup dans la douche, vous savez à quel point ça glisse ?

Tsukki jeta un regard en coin aux deux idiots et s'apprêta à se lever. Malheureusement, le chat fut plus rapide et se retrouva devant la porte en un rien de temps. Il tourna lentement la clé dans la serrure, faisant bien entendre le « clac » prouvant qu'elle était bien fermé et retira la clé qu'il garda dans la main.

\- Tu veux toujours pas t'excuser, Kei ?

\- Nii-san va bientôt rentrer.

\- J'en suis pas certain, après tout, il n'est même pas dix heures.

\- Tsukki n'est rien qu'à nous...

\- Dans vos rêves ! Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit ce matin !*

Ses deux amants le regardèrent avec une lueur de défi, un sourire bel et bien collé aux lèvres. Soit, le plus jeune ne voulait rien faire aujourd'hui... Du moins, comme il le disait, mais eux pouvait très bien faire ce qu'il voulait, non... ?

Kuroo s'approcha jusqu'à Bokuto, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui mordilla la nuque. Légèrement étonné, le hibou se laissa faire avant de finalement basculer un peu plus la tête, laissant au noiraud une plus grande marge de manœuvre, ainsi qu'un plus grand sourire. Le gris se laissa aller petit à petit contre le torse de son ami, laissant les délicates attentions de ce dernier avoir raison de lui. Il adorait tellement qu'on lui mordille la jonction entre le cou et les épaules, c'était un pur bonheur... Il en fallait peu de plus pour qu'un soupir de contentement passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Et cela, grâce aux mains du bloqueur qui commençait des caresses plus ou moins poussées sur son torse.

Bokuto adorait donner du plaisir plus qu'en recevoir, c'était un fait, mais se faire dorloter de temps en temps était tout aussi agréable si vous vouliez son avis. Il tourna la tête vers celle de Kuroo, et tira à lui les lèvres du plus jeune pour débuté un lent et doux baiser. C'était tendre, presque amoureux, c'était bon, tout simplement. Il voulut se retourner complètement mais l'autre l'en empêcha, le forçant à rester dans sa position pas très agréable pour un french kiss.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, laissant l'oxygène emplir à nouveau leurs poumons.

\- Nah, Koutaro, tu ne veux pas que Tsukki puisse te voir... Entièrement ? Chuchota le noiraud.

La chouette le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement faire le lien. Alors c'était ça que cherchait à faire le chat depuis le début, chauffer le plus jeune en l'utilisant lui ? C'était pas très gentil, mais bon... Il y trouvait son compte aussi d'une manière, alors pourquoi pas ?

Il lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, montrant son approbation pour la suite. Un baiser sur sa tempe lui donna un petit rire avant qu'il se réinstalle comme précédemment.

Les mains reprirent leur droit et retrouvèrent le chemin de la peau douce. La bouche recommença son manège également. Kuroo releva le regard vers le blond, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis un moment. Il était toujours assis sur son lit, le visage détourné de l'action qui se déroulait. Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de la part du Tsundere.

Il se re-concentra sur le gris, lui enlevant rapidement son t-shirt qui commençait sérieusement à l'embêter. Il descendit distraitement près du short, s'amusant avec l'élastique de ce dernier tout en frôlant la peau. Ce qui créa d'intenses frissons à Bokuto.

\- Rah, Tetsu', arrête de te moquer et fais-le !

La réplique râleuse eut le don de piquer la curiosité du blond qui retourna son attention vers le couple. Ce qu'il regretta instantanément. La vue était beaucoup trop plaisante pour qu'il puisse à nouveau s'en détacher. Sérieusement... Il ne se souvenait même plus de quand il avait vu Bokuto aussi soumis. C'était assez rare. Surtout avec lui, il finissait toujours en dessous. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais c'est deux partenaires étaient... Trop fort pour lui, sûrement. Puis, il était bien aussi sous leurs mains, ils savaient s'y prendre et le plaisir qu'il ressentait ne donnait pas très envie de changer de rôle...

Un petit gémissement le ramena sur Terre, le noiraud venait de commencer un langoureux va et vient sur le membre du plus âgé. Plus âgé qui avait les joues rougit et le regard dans le vague. Kei eut un coup de chaud, et sentit ses joues commençaient à le brûler. Ainsi qu'une érection qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il fronça les sourcils et foudroya du regard Kuroo. Cet abruti l'avait fait exprès. Forcément, et lui il était tombé dans le panneau.

Ce dernier lui sourit alors qu'il baissait totalement le short du gris, dévoilant la virilité gonflé de désir et le corps entier de son amant.

\- Kuroo, t'arrête pas !

\- Il fallait bien que je t'enlève tes vêtements...

\- Mais on s'en fou, reprends !

Pesta la chouette alors qu'elle reprenait appuie sur le torse du noiraud, ouvrant un peu plus les jambes.

Tsukki était en feu, il voyait tout, mais vraiment tout. Les muscles qui roulaient sous le bras du brun, ceux qui se contractaient sous l'abdomen du gris, le membre toujours encerclé par une main vicieuse, les bouts de chairs tendu, les yeux humides et .Dieu. Il voyait très bien aussi les doigts débauchaient qui s'amusaient près de l'entrée de Koutaro... Alors, il allait vraiment être l'uke ? Non... Il allait se laisser faire par Kuroo... ? Il fallait qu'il voit ça... Non ! Il ne fallait pas justement ! Le blond resserra les jambes, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir l'érection qui était bel et bien présente et se mordit la langue. Il devait regarder ailleurs... Il devait regarder ai-...

\- Ha !

Un doigt venait de pénétrer l'intimité du plus âgé, lui coupant le souffle. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas été soumis...

\- Détends-toi...

\- Je... J'essaie...

Bokuto tenta de calmer sa respiration, mais comment vouliez vous qu'il réussisse alors qu'on torturait délicieusement son sexe ?!

Un deuxième doigts s'ajouta rapidement au premier, entamant des mouvements de ciseaux. Il sentait ses muscles se contractaient sous l'intrusion, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose...

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée silencieuse, deux mains s'aventurèrent sur ses cuisses, glissant dessus rapidement avant de se stopper à la jointure de leur plis.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, -il n'avait même pas souvenir de l'avoir fait- pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux ocres, avide et empli de plaisir... « _Alors comme ça, le blondinet avait craqué ? »_ Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un sourire provocateur qu'une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne avec violence, sans aucun préavis. La langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres rapidement, débutant un duel avec sa jumelle. Ce n'était même plus un baiser, mais un combat entre les deux. L'un refoulait sa frustration et l'autre refusait de se laisser faire.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un fil de salive les relier avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Tsukki, qui baissa la tête. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de venir mordre le hiboux, à l'épaule. Pas trop fort mais assez pour qu'il est une marque.

\- Kei, tu m'fais- !

Le noiraud bloqua la protestation par ses propres lèvres, dans un rapide baiser. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au gris, il avait quand même le droit de râler, surtout quand on le mordait, non ?!

Une langue taquine l'empêcha de sortir de ses gongs, la vile descendait lentement le long de son torse, taquinant ses boutons de chairs par la même occasion avant de glisser toujours plus doucement vers l'objet de ses fantasmes. Qu'elle contourna éhontément pour s'occuper des cuisses que la douce et ignoble bouche s'amusa à mordiller, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de son membre pour mieux s'en éloigner. Il n'allait jamais tenir à ce rythme, en plus, le chat avait volontairement ralenti ses coups de poignets pour le faire languir encore plus.

\- Tsukki...

\- Hm ?

Le regard qu'il lança au plus jeune avait tout dit sur sa frustration et son envie qui était pas loin de franchir le maximum autorisé.

\- C'est vrai que je devais me faire pardonner...

Répondit simplement le blond, un sourire taquin et un regard presque hautain qui surprit Koutaro. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le plus jeune venait de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle un instant.

Kei s'amusa à débuter un long et lent va et vient, taquinant toujours plus la chouette qui essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne vienne pas maintenant. Même si c'était dur quand on avait un idiot dans son dos, qui en plus de s'amuser à chercher sa prostate, avait une érection phénoménal collé dans le bas de ses reins.

Kuroo ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors, vraiment pas. Certes, il savait que le blond ne pourrait pas se contenir, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait les devants en débutant une fellation. Et dire que personne ne s'occupait de lui, c'était injuste. Mais ça n'allait pas durer, et il souria à cette pensée.

Les hanches de Bokuto commençait à se mouvoir involontairement, signe qu'il était entrain de perdre pied, et le début de la fin allait débuter. Il retira ses doigts du plus vieux, se fichant éperdument du grognement de mécontentement de ce dernier, et d'un mouvement de main, il stoppa aussi le blond dans sa tâche. Il s'asseya, se doutant que le brun allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le noiraud enleva rapidement ses vêtements devenu gênant, avant de se recoller au gris en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, le hiboux se retrouva à quatre pattes, le visage face à Tsukki et le brun à son fessier.

Il tourna la tête en direction du seme, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait absolument pas projeter d'y passer réellement, mais le sourire de Kuroo confirmait ses craintes,lui, il avait prévu que si et il n'allait pas s'arrêtait en si bon chemin. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le chat lança un petit : « t'inquiète, je serai doux... Pas comme toi hier, n'est-ce pas... »

\- Vous m'aviez chauffé un maximum aussi !

\- Pas d'excuse.

\- Je... haaa...

Tetsuro s'enfonçait toujours plus en lui, et toujours plus loin. Depuis quand l'autre était si énorme ? Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de ça ! Son derrière le lançait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Une bouche trouva la sienne, l'apaisant quelques peu alors qu'une main débutait quelques va et vient sur son membre délaissé. Le tout le détendit peu à peu, laissant le plaisir prendre la place de la douleur quelques instants auparavant.

Les lèvres charnues délaissèrent les siennes, plongeant l'ocre et l'or en fusion en duel. Tsukki n'en pouvait plus, il fallait vraiment qu'on s'occupe de lui aussi. Il enleva son bas pour présenter sa virilité à la chouette.

\- Ah ! … Putain, Kuroo, préviens quand tu commence à bouger !

\- Dis, tu ne veux pas faire une fellation à Kei... J'adorerais voir ça...

\- Pervers.

Une main glissa dans les cheveux gris, doucement, jusqu'à la nuque, caressant cette dernière. Bokuto releva les yeux, voyant clairement les joues rouges et les yeux humides du blond. Le « s'il te plaît » qu'il murmura acheva toutes les convictions qu'il avait en cet instant même. Tsukishima Kei était vraiment trop mignon.

Le hiboux descendit rapidement sa tête, engloutissant le membre sans préambule et commençant le même va et vient dont il avait était victime précédemment. Sa langue tourna autour du sexe de son partenaire, laissant des traces ardentes tout du long.

Un coup mieux porté que les autres le firent crier autour du membre, Kuroo venait de frôler sa prostate, l'amenant toujours plus proche de la jouissance. Il délaissa sa sucette quelques instants pour avaler sa salive et essayait de se re-concentrer mais la cadence des coups de butoirs étaient toujours plus fort, comment vouliez-vous qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec sa bouche.

Résolu de donner du plaisir à son kohai quand même, il le masturba comme il put. La main du blond n'avait, elle, pas de cesse de monter et descendre sur sa nuque, d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux en appuyant plus ou moins selon le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Surtout quand Bokuto s'amusait avec ses bourses en plus.

Les respirations commençaient à se faire de plus en plus erratique, tous comme les gémissements et les halètements. Les corps s'entrechoquaient, la fusion se créait. Un cri plus fort passa les lèvres de Koutaro, prouvant l'efficacité des hanches du noiraud.

Le blond releva la tête à se cri, apercevant clairement le lien qui unissait ses deux sempais. Ses joues se colorèrent encore plus à cet vision digne d'un de ses fantasmes et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il vienne. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir la chouette qui prit une partie de sa semence sur le visage.

La respiration de Kei se fit plus calme au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui n'empêcha pas les gouttes de sueurs de glisser le long de son torse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fit face à son œuvre qui le fit rougir fortement. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Kuroo voit ça... Bokuto était un appel au viol à ce moment même et il avait l'air de se fichait absolument du liquide blanc qui immaculé une partie de son visage.

Trop prit par le plaisir, Koutaro ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le cou de Kei, le forçant à l'embrasser et mélangeant leur langue. Le goût salé empli celle du plus jeune, mais il n'y fit pas attention, les ongles de l'autre s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans son cou et son épaule. Comme s'il était ce qui retenait le gris de ne pas sombrer.

Les cris et gémissements qui se répercutaient contre sa bouche indiquait clairement la situation dans laquelle l'uke se tenait. Au bord le plus proche de la jouissance.

Les sons qui se réfléchissaient dans la chambre aurait fait comprendre à n'importe qui ce qu'il se passait, autant par les soupirs que par les claquements de hanches. Kuroo lui même commençait à n'en plus pouvoir, il se sentait beaucoup trop bien dans ce moment et il avait devant lui deux fantasme vivant, autant dire que ça ne l'aidait pas à tenir. Il prit rapidement le membre du gris en main, imposant le même rythme que lui. Les hanches se rencontrèrent encore plus férocement, toujours plus vite et fort. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux aînés pour que l'orgasme parcours leurs veines tel de la lave en fusion, courant dans leur hanche, avant d'exploser dans un râle pour les deux, les fauchant sans s'y attendre.

.

.

.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle, calmant l'adrénaline qui avait parcourut leur corps en un rien de temps.

\- Tsukki, t'as intérêt à m'enlever ça.

Le chat releva les yeux, s'approchant de Koutaro pour voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. On pouvait clairement voir le liquide qui s'étalait sur une grande partie de sa joue et même dans ses cheveux.

Tetsuro ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Bokuto était bandant comme ça, il avait presque envie de lui refaire le derrière une nouvelle fois mais...

\- Tsukki...

\- Hm...

\- Tu dois toujours te faire pardonner, tu sais ?

\- Et doublement pour la peine ! Vu ce que tu m'as fait !

Le blond se stoppa dans son geste. Il était dans la merde. Encore une fois.

* * *

 ***Genre il essaie de se rebeller et tout, t'sais... On sait bien que ça marchera pas en plus...**

 **Voilà, voilà... En vrai J'AIME TELLEMENT faire souffrir Tsukki. Je m'amuse comme une petite folle, on dirait qu'il va prendre cher, c'est violent ! :D -et drôle-  
** **Puis faut bien que mes envies passent sur quelqu'un, non ? :( C'est pas vous -sauf si vous êtes auteur- qui n'arrivait pas à faire ce que vous voulez faire sur vos fics donc j'ai le droit de m'amuser sur eux ! D'ABORD.**

 **Herm.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, autant que les deux autres -du moins-.  
** **J'espère que je vous frustre pas trop de la fin... _(en fait, si j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez frustrée, mais faut pas que je le dise sinon, on va me sortir que je suis sadique)  
_** **J'espère avoir vos petits avis sur ce chapitre**

 **Peut-être que j'aurai le courage d'écrire d'autre chap' pour eux, quand j'aurai la motivation -si quelqu'un en a à me donner, je suis preneuse, soit dit en passant XD-  
** **Je vous dis à la prochaine...  
** **Cia ! o/**


End file.
